


Gentleman's Reward

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Fred and Spike at the W&H Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for buffyx for the holidays. :)

After taking _just one more_ sip of her wine, Fred was about to sit down when a hand grasped her firmly by the elbow.

"Floor's not the most comfortable of places, pet."

It was Spike. He was sprawled on the couch just a little to her right.

"Oh! Could've sworn there was a chair right here," she said, giggling. "This Christmas party's more fun than last Halloween, isn't it?"

"Why don't you have a seat, kitten?" Spike offered.

"Thanks, Spike. That's so sweet," Fred replied, then promptly sat herself on his lap.

Spike sat stunned for a second, before he grinned. "Never stop surprising me."


End file.
